


253: “I can’t go to Taco Bell for a while.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [253]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Banned From Taco Bell, M/M, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 365 [253]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 13





	253: “I can’t go to Taco Bell for a while.”

**253: “I can’t go to Taco Bell for a while.”**

* * *

“So I’m banned from Taco Bell.”

“What?”

“I can’t go to Taco Bell for a while.” 

Scott's face went through a few expressions ranging from disbelief to confusion to questionable understanding before finally settling at acceptance. “Ok. What happened? Neverminded what did you do?”

Stiles gasped dramatically. Standing up, he ignored how Scott winced at the sound of the kitchen table chair scratching the floor as he slapped his hands in disbelief trying to look convincing. “What did I do? What did I do? Scotty, how dare you. How dare you accuse me of doing anything to deserve this unfair, unsatisfactory, disrespectful and downright cruel treatment. Me, your Stiles, your partner, your best friend, your husband, your mate and here you are accusing of doing something to deserve this. I will not stand for this-”

“Stiles what did you do?” Scott quickly interrupted his mate from his rant. 

Stiles pouted, dropping back down his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Imighthavethreathenedtofeedthecashiertoabearandthenninjarolledoverthecounterandstealingachapulabeforerunningoff.”

“I might have advance hearing but that went over my head.”

“I might have threatened to feed the cashier to a bear and then ninja rolled over the counter stealing a chapula before running off. So I’m kinda banned for the rest of my natural life.”

“This is exactly why you need adult supervision at all times.”


End file.
